


Wedded Bliss

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I didnt tag the gladnis since its not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: Its a fluffy piece of Prompto x Fem Reader.





	Wedded Bliss

You sneak your head out the door peaking out to the crowd in the next room. Everyone was chattering excitedly. At the very end of the aisle was the love of your life. Prompto Argentum. He bounced happliy next to his sleepy best man. He looked up seeing you and waves happily. You smile and quickly pop back into the waiting room. You smooth the skirt of your dress and take a deep breath. "You nervous?" Called out the smooth posh voice of your friend Ignis. "Yeah a little bit. But its a good kind of nervous. I'm glad you're here to walk me down the aisle." He smiles down at you. "You did such a wonderful job helping plan my own wedding. So of course I wanted to help you." "So how is Gladio doing?" "Hes just as wonderful as a husband as he was a boyfriend. So things are great." The music starts up and your bridal party lines up to the door. "I believe this is the part where we get in line after everyone else." He links his arm with yours and the two of you get in line behind the bridesmaids. 

Prompto kept bouncing up and down excitedly. "Noct did you see her? Y/N just poked her head out. OMGeee! I love her so much!" Noct laughed. "You need to relax dude" "I can't relax Noct. I'm getting married today!" Prompto jokingly pouts at him. "If you two are done playing around maybe we can get started." They glanced over to see Lunafreya smiling happily at them. "Sorry I'm just excited" "Never apologize being too excited my dear Prompto. I'm so proud of you." She taps the bluetooth piece in her ear. " Yeah start the music 30 seconds from now." She says to whomever is on the other side. "Its showtime." She says taking her place behind the pulpit. "Hey thats my line." "Dude shush" The music starts and its a lovely melody. He watches as the trained baby chocobo carrying the rings waddles up to him causing the audience to coo happily. Time seemed to speed up as the flower boy threw petals nonchalant and the bridesmaids march down the through the petals. Finally at the end he see her with Ignis at her side. He lost his track of thought getting lost in the beauty that was his wife to be. She made it up to where he was and stood across from him. He lifts her veil and smiles down at her. "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join these two in wedded matrimony."

The ceremony last longer than you thought it would and you almost flubbed on your vows but it turned out pretty good when you spoke from the heart. The moment the words 'you may kissed the bride' left Lunafreya's lips, Prompto pulled you close by the small of your back and kisses you deeply. You hear your family and friends cheer and laugh. "Alright you two knock it off." You pull away and laugh at the best man. "That better not be a Noct instead of a knock." "Ugh no wonder you and Specs get along great." "This all great and all but I need to go make out with my wife before we go to the reception area." Prompto grabs your hand and leads you away from everyone. You toss your bouquet at your bridesmaids and don't look back. Even when you heard Iris swore loudly at Pryna who barked back at her even though it was muffled. You and Prompto head out into one of the many hallways of the wedding chapel and he presses you against a wall in a dark alcove and kisses you again. He pulls away and looks down at you. So Mrs. Argentum so what should we do next?" "Well Mr. Argentum I think we have a cake in the reception area thats just dying to be eaten. And maybe smashed in my husbands face." You repiled coyly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Y/N. I love you so much" "Neither can I. Iove you more than you could ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic that I've posted online since my deviantArt days so I'm a bit nervous publishing this. Please enjoy this piece of fluff. It may not be good but its better than letting it fester in my drafts. I might make a NSFW part 2 to this if everything turns out ok. This is an au where nothing bad happens like ever. No war or astrals fucking shit up for everyone. also i already posted this to tumblr.


End file.
